defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkor Bomani
The Beginning… Donkor Bomani (the Humble Warrior) was born in the city of Bestine on Tatooine. His father Rashidi Bomani (the Wise Warrior) was an armor-smith and skilled Zabrak warrior within the local Zabrak community that had been founded on Tatooine. Not much is known of Donkor’s mother, except that she was a human scientist from the planet Coreilla. In the year that Donkor was born the Empire started occupying Bestine to make it into an Imperial Base. The Zabrak community tried to fight the Imperials from taking over; it is believed that during one of the many battles that occurred, Donkor’s mother was killed in battle. Donkor, his father and the remaining survivors of the community left for Coreilla. A new start… On Coreilla, Donkor’s father met and married a fellow Zabrak within a newly formed community. They had a son Jabari Bomani (the Brave Warrior). Donkor was 2 years older than his half brother Jabari. They we as different as could be. By age ten Donkor could feel the Force flowing through him. He excelled at everything he did, from hand to hand combat to being the top student in school. Unlike Donkor, Jabari was not a Force-sensitive and because of this, Jabari was very angry and jealous of his older brother. Picking fights with him only to be bested by Donkor every time. Through it all Donkor always remained humble. He did not like to draw attention to himself. By age 15 while the other Zabrak children where starting to focus on careers, Donkor would roam the land alone watching, listening, and taking in the world around him. Find a place to belong… At age 18 and with Rashidi’s approval, Donkor left home. He wandered the Galaxy visiting the planets of Talus, Naboo, and Tatooine. It was back on Tatooine where Donkor first met Darka Golloum, Grand Master Jedi of the Force Academy. Master Darka sponsored and accepted Donkor into the Academy. Within Force Academy Donkor found a place where he felt he belonged. Trained by many, he was taught the virtues of patience, respect, and loyalty. At the Academy, Donkor became an accomplished scholar in the Force and rose quickly within its ranks, eventually receiving a seat within the Guild Council. A call to serve… Wanting to serve in a greater capacity throughout the Galaxy, Donkor resigned his seat on the Council and left Force Academy to join the Rebel Army. While in the service of the Rebellion he was trained as an Officer, a Medic, a Commando, and even a Smuggler for a time. These new experiences gave Donkor valuable knowledge and insight, all while growing stronger in the Force, by putting what he was taught at the Academy to use. The return… After serving in the Rebel Army, Donkor returned home to the Academy. He has since reassumed his seat back on the Guild Council and is now focused on teaching the ways of the Force. His goal is to make the Force Academy an elite training center for all aspiring Jedi. Donkor believes that… one is not judged the powers they possess, but by the actions they take. wisdom is the only true power one can wield. if you strive for the impossible, you will attain the best possible. we should lead by example and remember to always pay it forward. every member of Force Academy should hold themselves to a higher standard. A Special Thanks goes out to Master’s: Darka, Vosraeba, Quigin, Loola, Imants, and Takrari Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies